


Аппетиты

by Redhat



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhat/pseuds/Redhat
Summary: Во время званого ужина Джеймс ведет себя совершенно неподобающим для джентльмена образом, а Фрэнсис не остается в долгу.





	Аппетиты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appetites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890929) by [MasterOfAllImagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfAllImagination/pseuds/MasterOfAllImagination). 



— Ты не поедешь?  
  
— Совершенно верно.  
  
— Но леди Джейн говорила о тебе. Она потребовала твоего присутствия.  
  
Фрэнсис потянул носом воздух и снова опустил взгляд на письмо, которое сочинял. Он забыл, на чем остановился.  
  
— Приглашение адресовано тебе, мое имя добавили просто из вежливости. Никто из тамошнего сборища без меня скучать не будет.  
  
— Я буду, — голос Джеймса прозвучал неожиданно близко.  
  
Фрэнсис поднял глаза. Оказалось, Джеймс подошел и оперся о письменный стол, небрежно сжимая в руках приглашение. Отложив перо, Фрэнсис вытащил письмо из его пальцев и взамен вложил в них свои.  
  
— Мы всегда вместе, ты и я. Неужели один ужин без меня — такое тяжкое испытание?  
  
— Нет, — согласился Джеймс, — но и развлечься не получится, если ты не пойдешь.  
  
Под искренним горячим взглядом этих больших глаз Фрэнсис мог разве что тяжело вздохнуть и подняться из своего кресла. В мыслях он уже составлял список всех мелких дел, которые теперь придется отложить.  
  
— Ну, раз надо, так надо...  
  
  
«Скромная встреча друзей» — так значилось в приглашении. Фрэнсис знал об этом, потому что вырвал его из рук Джеймса, как только их двуколка резко остановилась перед хвостом из нескольких других экипажей. До лондонского особняка Франклинов оставалось проехать еще целую улицу. В кэбе было душно. Фрэнсис в третий раз перечитал приглашение и теперь обмахивался им, как веером.   
  
— Чертова баба...  
  
— Она вдова, Фрэнсис, — рассудительно заметил Джеймс. — Скорее всего, ей одиноко.  
  
— У нее есть София, — возразил он, — и все знаменитые леди лондонского света, которые забрасывают ее карточками. А пройдет несколько лет, появятся и джентльмены.  
  
— Фрэнсис... — с упреком начал было Джеймс, но тот осадил его пристальным взглядом. Стушевавшись, Джеймс выпрямил и снова скрестил ноги.  
  
— Полагаю, я лучше других знаю, как неуютно тебе порой в таких... ситуациях.  
  
Фрэнсис уронил приглашение на колени, фыркнул.  
  
— Но давай успокоимся. Мы будем есть, и беседовать, и улыбаться — да, уж изволь, — а потом отправимся домой, — Джеймс наклонился вперед, убрал у Фрэнсиса со лба аккуратную гладкую прядь волос. — Возможно, в итоге тебе даже понравится!  
  
— Или я там окочурюсь, — буркнул в ответ Фрэнсис.  
  
  
Все отзывы сходились в том, что общество за столом у леди Джейн самое блестящее, и так оно и было. Когда Фрэнсис и Джеймс приехали, в гостиной уже фланировали кругами почти два десятка гостей: обвешанные яркими драгоценностями дамы и господа, невыносимо гордые оттого, что очутились в доме леди Джейн Франклин, вдовы полярного мученика, которая глубоко скорбит об утрате супруга, но устраивает одни из тех приемов, куда мечтает попасть каждый, и так далее, и тому подобное.  
  
Медленно надвигался вечер. Осторожно огибая гостей, слуги зажигали лампы, и в их свете Фрэнсис исключительно по дурной привычке отыскал в толпе Софию. То, как она чуть вздрогнула, встретившись с ним взглядом, подтвердило его догадки: значит, его все-таки не ждали. Он выпрямился. Воротничок рубашки был накрахмален так сильно, что вызывал зуд, стоило только опустить подбородок.  
  
— Фрэнсис! — София подплыла к нему. — Джейн забыла упомянуть, что вы придете.  
  
Выглядела она так, будто набрала полный рот речной гальки.  
  
— Я бы не приехал, — признался он, — но...  
  
И Фрэнсис посмотрел туда, где, как он знал, находится плененный беседой Джеймс, — константа в поле его восприятия, неизменно привлекающая взгляд. Так игла компаса всегда тянется к полюсу.  
  
— Джеймс получил приглашение и по ошибке решил, что леди Джейн подразумевала включить туда и меня.  
  
— Ясно, — мягко промолвила София. — Я скажу дворецкому, чтобы для вас поставили прибор.  
  
Когда-то давно он провел бы ладонью по ее руке, от плеча к локтю. Теперь уже нет.  
  
— Благодарю вас.  
  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Джеймс вернулся к нему. За это время Фрэнсис был вынужден дважды отказаться от аперитива, а также с успехом отпугивал всех, кто пытался к нему подойти, сурово насупленными бровями.  
  
Джеймс устроился подле него, но не слишком близко.  
  
— Что я тебе говорил насчет улыбок?  
  
— Дай мне повод, — процедил Фрэнсис сквозь едва сомкнутые зубы, — и буду улыбаться.  
  
У Джеймса в пальцах покачивался почти пустой бокал шерри. Фрэнсис выдвинул в его сторону подбородок.  
  
— Не увлекайся, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Я не увлекаюсь, — и Джеймс сделал глоток. С минуту они стояли молча, блуждая взглядами по комнате. Затем Джеймс вновь заговорил:  
  
— Представляешь, когда люди подходят ко мне, они хотят послушать не о моей персоне и не об Арктике, — удерживая бокал, он отставил палец и указал им на Фрэнсиса. — Им интересен ты.  
  
— Распускаешь язык для поддержания реноме? — поднял бровь Фрэнсис.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что нет. Только в случае крайней необходимости.  
  
— Знаю, Джеймс, — со всей искренностью произнес Фрэнсис. — Я не имел в виду ничего такого...  
  
— Разумеется. Только вот ты торчишь тут один-одинешенек, а мне приходится объяснять всем этим утонченным дамам и господам, что ты вовсе не такой неотесанный чурбан, каким кажешься...  
  
— <i>Чурбан</i>? — прервал его Фрэнсис. — Из всех на свете...  
  
В глазах Джеймса поверх края бокала заплясали искорки.  
  
— А вот и она!  
  
— Кто именно? — прислонившись к книжному шкафу, спросил Фрэнсис.  
  
— Твоя улыбка.  
  
  
Вскоре прозвенел гонг к ужину. Дополнительное место для Фрэнсиса, вопреки традиции, подготовили рядом с Джеймсом, и Фрэнсис послал благодарный взгляд туда, где сидела София.  
  
В начале подали густой суп. Джеймс взял себе совсем немного, Фрэнсис тоже. Шести месяцев на плотной английской диете все же было недостаточно, чтобы полностью восстановить его аппетит. Некоторые доктора называли причиной тому плохое настроение или приближение преклонного возраста. Фрэнсис не мог толком объяснить им, что многие свои трапезы он проводит, не слишком стараясь увернуться от ног Джеймса под столом, а потому не в плохом настроении дело.  
  
Вокруг загудел разговор, и Фрэнсис поймал себя на том, что, пожалуй, почти наслаждается этим ужином. Большинство гостей направили свое внимание на леди Франклин или сэра Уилмонта, который только что вернулся из Индии. Его истории о колеблющихся в жарком мареве холмах и городах, наводненных людским морем, увлекли даже Фрэнсиса.  
  
— Я мог бы рассказывать о благодатях Индии, пока не вызову всеобщую ненависть, — объявил Уилмонт, — однако, в свою очередь, я бы с большей охотой послушал о холодных странах, нежели о теплых. Думаю, некоторые среди нас со мной согласятся!  
  
Дюжина пар хмельных глаз с предвкушением обратилась на Фрэнсиса и Джеймса. На них не смотрели только София да леди Джейн с ее застывшей улыбкой.  
  
Фрэнсис кашлянул, прочищая горло, и скривил губы.  
  
— Вы льстите мне, сэр Уилмонт, но, боюсь, рассказывать тут особо нечего. В Арктике нет ни рынков специй, — он пожал плечами, — ни экзотических тварей...  
  
За столом поднялся трепет легкого протеста. Фрэнсис бросил взгляд на Джеймса, слишком быстрый, чтобы успеть уловить выражение его лица, и отхлебнул чая. Голоса сделались громче: «О, просим, у вас же найдется парочка историй! Я читал полярные мемуары, они полны разных приключений!»  
  
— Мне есть что вам поведать, — внезапно произнес Джеймс. — Это история, которая заставит присутствующих здесь леди дрожать от холода...  
  
И он подкрепил это заявление одной из своих победных улыбок. Трепет иного рода охватил собравшихся: дамы поправили салфетки и чуть подались вперед, господа подкрепили силы глоточком кларета.  
  
Фрэнсис выдохнул.  
  
— Кажется, то была наша вторая зима во льдах. Нас затерло паком уже...  
  
Джеймс уставился на люстру, словно пытаясь найти ответ, который, как доподлинно знал Фрэнсис, ему не было нужды искать. Джеймс просто подготавливал почву для рассказа, который понравится публике. Более мягкие версии тут не годились — те ставшие привычными для Джеймса истории, которыми он иногда тихонько делился с Фрэнсисом, лежа вместе с ним в постели в их холостяцкой квартире (на самом деле, вовсе не холостяцкой). Джеймс клал руки под голову, а Фрэнсис смотрел в потолок над собой, видя там лишь написанные его словами картины.  
  
— О, мы были затерты льдами уже четырнадцать месяцев, — продолжал Джеймс. — И всем нам, как бы это сказать... не сиделось на месте.  
  
Он покачал рукой вперед-назад. Дамы захихикали, Фрэнсис немного запоздало улыбнулся.  
  
— Корабли не могут ходить без воды, а значит, и моряки не могут ходить на кораблях. Попытки занять себя превратились в постоянную борьбу со скукой. Тем, кто никогда не видел лед, трудно себе представить, насколько тоскливо глазеть на бескрайние белые поля день за днем, пока небо не сольется с линией горизонта...  
  
Он не слыхал этой истории раньше, но голос Джеймса звучал непринужденно. Фрэнсис коротко взглянул на каждого из гостей: все были в восхищении. Напомнив себе, что всё хорошо, он вернулся к еде и уже почти смирился с перспективой длинного монолога... когда под столом ему на бедро легла ладонь.  
  
Напрягшись, он скосил глаза вбок. Джеймс отмечал пассажи в своей надуманной историйке широкими взмахами одной руки, а другая покоилась поперек натянутой ткани брюк Фрэнсиса. Он ждал, что в любой момент ладонь соскользнет прочь, но нет. Будь они наедине, Фрэнсис, возможно, пододвинул бы ногу ближе, но место для этого здесь было совершенно не подходящее. Притворившись, что ему интересен какой-то подвиг Блэнки, о котором как раз шла речь, он всмотрелся в лицо Джеймса. Что означает этот жест — ободрение, или извинение за поднятые из глубин воспоминания об экспедиции, которые лучше оставить в покое, даже сгладив все острые углы?  
  
Но тут он почувствовал, как пальцы Джеймса сжимаются у него на колене.  
  
Прямой как палка, Фрэнсис уставился на Джеймса самым проницательным взглядом, на какой только отважился. Уголки рта Джеймса медленно поползли вверх. Он продолжал разглагольствовать без всяких усилий, а его рука дюйм за дюймом двигалась выше — горячая удручающая тяжесть, которую Фрэнсис не мог ни принять, ни оттолкнуть. Взоры всех собравшихся по-прежнему были прикованы к Джеймсу и, следовательно, к нему тоже. Фрэнсис не мог ничего поделать, кроме как поглощать пищу, ставшую вдруг безвкусной, и не обращать внимания на слабый шум в ушах.  
  
Шум превратился в гул, когда Джеймс повернул руку так, что мизинец коснулся внутреннего шва брюк, а потом нырнул ладонью вниз, мучительно медленно потирая стежки подушечками пальцев.  
  
Фрэнсис потянулся за своим чаем. Чашка звякнула о блюдце, и он понял, что у него трясутся руки. Вряд ли теперь удастся совладать с дрожью... он отложил вилку. Не осталось больше никаких способов отвлечься: мир был далек и погружен во тьму перед непосредственной опасностью — этой угрожающей джигой, которую отбивали пальцы Джеймса на его бедре. На мгновение они замерли, и в дарованной короткой передышке взгляд Фрэнсиса упал на стоявший перед Джеймсом пустой бокал из-под вина. Ужас вперемешку с мерзким упоением медленно обволок его, а Джеймс вновь пошевелился, скользнул наверх, вдавил указательный палец в мягкую плоть и принялся с нажимом выводить круги, каждый чуть выше, неторопливо, невыносимо... Нужно было отстраниться, подняться, потому что нельзя вот так беспомощно...  
  
— Не правда ли, Фрэнсис?  
  
Он понятия не имел, о чем Джеймс говорил последние несколько минут.  
  
— Да, — голос прозвучал тихо, слишком тихо, чтобы его услышали все, и он повторил громче, хотя и не слишком твердо: — Да!  
  
Джеймс тут же убрал руку, и ногу будто окатило холодом.  
  
— Прошу меня извинить! — произнес Фрэнсис прежде, чем Джеймс возобновил бы свой рассказ. Он посмотрел в конец стола, на леди Франклин — та благосклонно кивнула, и Фрэнсис отодвинул стул так быстро, как только мог, не скрипя ножками по полу.  
  
В коридоре он наконец был вправе закрыть глаза и сжать за спиной кулаки: теперь можно прийти в себя и побороть, помимо всего прочего, нахлынувшие досаду и огорчение. Борьба тем более усугубилась, когда его лихо собственной персоной появилось из столовой, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Все слуги занимались приготовлением ужина, и сейчас кроме них двоих в коридоре никого не было. Фрэнсис одернул спереди мундир и развернулся к Джеймсу.  
  
— Будешь на людях давать рукам волю, я наедине с тобой свои-то придержу! — прошипел он.  
  
— Ох, Фрэнсис, перестань! — стараясь задобрить его, ответил Джеймс. — Это все забавы ради, я не хотел тебя обидеть!  
  
Он неспешно приближался, разведя руки, словно в мольбе, но чернота расширенных зрачков выдавала его.  
  
— Я так понимаю, у нас ничья, — промолвил Фрэнсис, сурово уставившись на Джеймса, на мягкие волны волос, обрамлявшие его лицо в желтоватом свете ламп, на стянутую ремнем тонкую талию, отчего его силуэт казался еще стройнее и побуждал скользнуть взглядом ниже, по длинным ногам.  
  
— В каком смысле «ничья», Фрэнсис? — уточнил Джеймс.  
  
Он снова поднял взгляд.  
  
— В смысле потаенных делишек. А из сказанного следует...  
  
— Я не это имел в виду.  
  
— Джеймс, — нетерпеливо, хрипло перебил он.  
  
— Ладно, не совсем, — вместо того, чтобы подойти еще ближе, Джеймс с глухим стуком прислонился плечом к стене.  
  
— Но посмотри на себя, — он неопределенно махнул рукой на уровне бедра и со свистом втянул воздух. — Боже, ты хоть знаешь, какой у тебя вид? Как это сводит меня с ума?  
  
Фрэнсис таращился на него во все глаза.  
  
— Мы столько времени проводим вместе, — прошептал он, — а ты именно сейчас...  
  
— Фрэнсис, клянусь тебе...  
  
Терпение его достигло предела и лопнуло. В том, как грубо он толкнул Джеймса обратно к стене, было поровну злости и страха, что их увидят, и отчаяния, и, возможно, его собственной плохо скрытой жажды быть рядом с Джеймсом, что постоянно бурлила под кожей.  
  
— Фрэнсис... — глухо предостерег его Джеймс.  
  
— Ты должен получить по заслугам, — процедил Фрэнсис, впиваясь подстриженными ногтями ему в руку повыше локтя, — после всего, через что заставил меня пройти сегодня. И речь не только о твоих шалостях за столом.  
  
И он снизу прижался ртом к подбородку Джеймса, целуя его долго и крепко. Второй поцелуй он запечатлел разомкнутыми губами, опалил выдохом кожу, чувствуя, как Джеймс в ответ судорожно вдохнул. Фрэнсис медленно двинулся выше, вдоль челюсти, не прерывая поцелуи.  
  
— Будь ты... проклят, — выдавил Джеймс, будто слова вытягивали из него по частям, против воли. Он снова выругался, но осекся. Фрэнсис зацепил пальцем и дернул вниз его шейный платок и воротничок и оставил под ними тайный сильный засос. Джеймс попытался оттолкнуться от стены, но Фрэнсис удержал его и переместил руку с предплечья на живот, достаточно низко, чтобы это выглядело угрозой. Он уткнулся носом в щеку, царапая зубами кожу нелепой широкой челюсти, от подбородка и выше — проверка на стойкость, от которой у Джеймса сбивалось дыхание. А в самом нежном месте, где кость и мышцы почти не смыкались под ухом, оставляя маленькую впадинку, Фрэнсис прижался ртом и прикусил кожу.  
  
Джеймс застонал низко, протяжно. Фрэнсис знал, что так и будет, но они находились не в своей спальне, а в пустом коридоре дома леди Франклин, и звук разнесся вокруг слишком громким эхом. Джеймс почти сразу зажал себе рот ладонью. Фрэнсису следовало бы расценить это как сигнал прекратить: он сделал то, что хотел, отплатил Джеймсу той же монетой, и теперь пора было сдать назад, или хотя бы чутко прислушиваться, не идет ли кто сюда. Но эхо стона отозвалось у него в груди, заставило повернуть голову и покрыть поцелуями пальцы Джеймса поверх его губ. Каждый был более долгим, более влажным, и когда Джеймс снова застонал, на сей раз приглушенно, Фрэнсис вобрал ртом этот дрожащий отзвук.  
  
Теперь и его дыхание стало неровным, поверхностным. Джеймс словно клещами вцепился пальцами ему в запястье, и Фрэнсис заметил, как сам налег на него всем своим весом, прильнул всем телом к левому боку Джеймса, так близко, что услышал слабое, но не оставляющее сомнений...  
  
— Пожа-алуйста... — простонал Джеймс низким, хриплым, надломленным голосом.  
  
Фрэнсис закрыл глаза. Он четко знал, что подчинится, хотя делать этого, безусловно, было нельзя: знал, что сдвинет руку с живота Джеймса ему на бедро, что положит другую симметрично, а потом просунет колено Джеймсу между ног.  
  
Движения их замедлились, стали тяжелыми, затрудненными. Обоих стесняла парадная одежда, да и поза с опорой на стену была неудобной. Джеймс опустился ниже, перенес вес вперед, на бедро Фрэнсиса; единственными звуками, что срывались у того с губ, были слабые свистящие вздохи. Вскоре Джеймсу пришлось впиться зубами Фрэнсису в плечо, чтобы заглушить свои глухие ритмичные стоны. Еще немного, и они уже не смогут остановиться, и почти на краю пропасти, даже сквозь охвативший их пьянящий туман вновь всколыхнулся страх быть обнаруженными. Фрэнсис понимал, что им лучше заканчивать, и побыстрее, да и предательская слабость в коленях напомнила, что долго ему не продержаться...  
  
В этот самый момент они услышали, как где-то в глубине коридора отворилась и затворилась дверь.  
  
Фрэнсис выругался. Прижавшись к Джеймсу, он заставил себя замереть, едва переводя дыхание и силясь не произвести ни малейшего шума. Оба вытянули шеи в сторону раздавшегося стука, но никаких новых звуков не последовало, никто не шел к ним в свете ламп.  
  
Резко, одним движением он вырвался из отчаянных объятий Джеймса, удивляясь, откуда у него взялись на это воля и силы. Джеймс качнулся вперед, туда, где только что стоял Фрэнсис. Было видно, как у него трясутся ноги, да и рука, которую он запустил в свои длинные волосы, тоже дрожала. Другой рукой он нащупал сбоку столик и, за неимением поддержки в лице Фрэнсиса, схватился за него и выпрямился.  
  
— Господи, Джеймс! — выдавил Фрэнсис. Он и презирал, и обожал его за то, что чуть было не натворил. — Господи Иисусе...  
  
— Нам не стоило... — сбивчиво начал было Джеймс.  
  
— Уже поздновато для всяких «не стоило», не так ли? — Фрэнсис забыл понизить голос и, кривясь, поглядел по сторонам, стараясь уловить любой посторонний звук или движение. Несколько мучительных, похожих на агонию минут оба молчали, не двигаясь, нарушая тишину лишь своим прерывистым дыханием. Фрэнсис уперся ладонью в стену за спиной, отстранившись от Джеймса на всю ширину коридора.  
  
— Мы вернемся в столовую, будем есть, будем улыбаться... А потом откланяемся при первой же возможности.  
  
Джеймс вздохнул и посмотрел на него пристально, не отводя взора. Затем его губы медленно растянулись в улыбку, что отразилась и в глазах, превращая их в две щелочки.  
  
— Господи, Джеймс! — повторил Фрэнсис, но теперь в голосе сквозила какая-то тоска, тяга. — Джеймс, Джеймс...  
  
— Фрэнсис, — пробормотал тот тем же тоном.  
  
В их взглядах друг на друга была нежность. Оба встряхнулись, поправили одежду и пригладили волосы.  
  
— Я зайду первым, — заявил Фрэнсис.  
  
И, не дожидаясь новых искушений от Джеймса, он повернулся на каблуках и направился обратно в столовую.


End file.
